


Happy Birthday, Re

by Alittledeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Birthday, Hockey, Morning Sex, food talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alittledeal/pseuds/Alittledeal
Summary: It's Remus' birthday, and Sirius is going to make sure he gets nothing less than he deserves.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 32





	Happy Birthday, Re

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> Just a little something I wrote for our boy Remus' birthday. It's set in the sweater weather universe, and all credit for that goes to the wonderful @lumosinlove.

Birthdays had never been particularly special to Remus. In recent years, he had found them somewhat stressful. He knew they were supposed to be a celebration of his birth, of the days he had lived up until now, but more than anything, they just seemed to be a mocking chime on the clock that ticked mercilessly, reminding him he had yet to achieve much in his life.

That was until this year. His 28th birthday. In the eyes of most people, it wouldn’t be considered a milestone, but it was his first birthday after so many firsts. His first year living with Sirius. His first year playing hockey professionally. His first year being truly himself. Something about it felt different, bigger. Remus wasn’t one for hyperbole, that was more Sirius' department. However, Remus couldn’t conjure a word to describe his morning other than, simply, perfect.

He had woken up to Sirius’ soft ministrations, gentle kisses and teasing touches, until he had been coaxed from whatever dream he’d been having. Remus had tried to initiate something more, but Sirius had been adamant that he be allowed to worship Remus’ skin with the tenderness it deserved. It was still hard for Remus to believe he deserved much, but Sirius repeated the words often enough Remus was starting to consider that maybe there was some truth to them. The venerations had seemed to go on forever, until finally Sirius had brushed his fingers against the small of Remus’ back and asked if he could fuck him. The mix of crudeness and the reverent tone Sirius had used had done things to Remus he couldn’t quite explain. They’d rocked against one another, slow and unhurried, Remus treasuring the way Sirius filled him.

Once Sirius had slipped out, they’d clung to one another, sated and sweaty, until Sirius breathed something about running a bath. The bed had felt cold in his absence and Remus had dragged the sweater he always kept by the side of the bed over his head before padding after Sirius. Sirius had squealed when Remus started to push the door open, shouting a spew of words that Remus loosely translated to mean he wasn’t allowed to come in yet. The display had been so uncharacteristic it had startled Remus for a moment, but then laughter had bubbled in his chest and he'd left Sirius to finish whatever surprise he was planning.

Sirius had implored Remus to cover his eyes when he was eventually granted permission to join Sirius in the bathroom. Remus had found the whole idea a little silly, but Sirius’ expression had been so sweet he’d obliged. Sirius led him through the door, whispering into his ear that he could look now. Thinking back on it, the noise that'd escaped Remus’ mouth before he'd thrown his arms around Sirius had been embarrassing, but he hadn’t known how else to express his gratitude. The bathroom looked serene in the flickering light of the candles Sirius had placed on every available surface. It had taken Remus a second to place the scent of honey, vanilla and almond. He had laughed, remembering being dragged around the store a few weekends ago, made to smell each candle and Sirius' need to know exactly which one was his favourite. Remus had salivated over this particular scent, the smell making him want to eat the thing. Sirius had protested the laughter, poking Remus playfully as he whined that picking candles for others was hard, and that Remus had a particularly fussy nose. There was some truth to that, Remus supposed. He'd let his eyes fall on the bath next; it was full of rainbow coloured bubbles.

“Rose petals probably would have been more romantic, but I figured you would enjoy this more,” Sirius had whispered.

Remus loved bubbles. He was sure he lost about 20 years of maturity when he saw them and his fingers had itched to play in them. He had forced himself to continue to catalogue the rest of the room first though. The happy birthday written in Sirius’ precise cursive on the mirror. The sound of the piano filtering through the speakers. Remus hadn’t known the name of the piece, but he’d recognised it from something he had heard Sirius practising before. Sirius’ cheeks had tinged pink when Remus asked whether it was him playing.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” Remus had said, his eyes stinging as he fought tears. Sirius hadn’t replied, merely taking his hand and leading him to the bath. They’d stayed in it until the water had gone cold. Sirius hadn’t even complained when Remus had used the bubbles to form a beard on his face.

They'd ended up hurrying down a breakfast of smoothies and French toast, so they could make it to the rink on time. They hadn't had morning skate that day, but Sirius had needed to meet with the media at 11.00, so it had all ended up being a bit of a rush. He'd video called his family in the car, Julian almost deafening everybody as he’d screamed his birthday wishes. The call had been short, he’d see them all in a few days anyway.

The next few hours had flown by. Remus hadn’t been scheduled for an interview, but Marlene had grabbed him, talking him into doing a birthday piece for social media. Then it had been a quick run through some video, and a few last minute tactic talks with coach, before they’d been released to grab lunch and a nap before the game. The team had been fairly reserved in their congratulations, but Remus had figured they were all just getting into the zone.

That had been until he’d walked into Sid’s. The location wasn’t unusual, they ate there every game day, so Remus hadn’t even thought to suspect anything. It had remained relatively quiet as they rounded the corner to their usual tables, and Remus had been pulling out a chair beside Logan when the chaos had begun. Cheers, and party poppers rang out before the team burst into a song. Several versions of happy birthday, or at least Remus assumed that was what they were singing, because he could only understand two of the languages. Nevertheless, they were all terribly out of tune. Remus had buried his head in his arms, feeling his entire face warm with embarrassment. He had only lifted it once each of his teammates had thumped him in the arm wishing him happy birthday in their native language. Except for Nado and Kuny, who for a reason still unknown to Remus had decided to swap, leading to a fairly predictable squabble over who’s attempt had been better. Remus had eventually managed to choke out a thank you.

“We wanted to do it in the locker room later, but decided you and Cap would possibly die if we ruined your pre game ritual like that and that would have been unfortunate,” James had yelled from the other end of the table.

The energy hadn’t really reduced much by the time Sirius was clearing his throat an hour later, telling everybody they needed to leave to get their game heads on. Nate had called Remus’ name just as they were leaving, his face red as he pushed an envelope into Remus’ hand before scurrying away. Remus had teared up reading the message in the birthday card on the ride home. It still baffled Remus that people looked up to him, especially when that person saw his face covered in tomato sauce on a weekly basis.

Remus was lying in bed, holding a softly snoring Sirius close. He hadn’t slept much himself, content to just replay the morning over and over in his head until he felt Sirius stir in arms. They followed their usual game day routine, Sirius smiling at Remus’ occasional contended sighs. Before he knew it, Remus was looping Sirius’ tie around his neck, before handing over his own for Sirius to return the favour. They had integrated each other seamlessly into their matchday superstitions, and the thought never failed to make Remus smile.

He had almost forgotten about his birthday by the time he had stepped out onto the ice for their warm up, his routine working its magic to put him in a headspace where hockey, and only hockey mattered. Remus definitely hadn’t expected the wall of noise that went up as he came out of the tunnel. He froze as he took in the sound of his name being chanted, and the hundreds of banners in the crowd, emblazed with various messages for him. He only moved when Olli crashed into his back.

“Take it all in now baby, I need you on form tonight,” Sirius said, squeezing his arm as he skated past, fingers lingering for just a second too long for it to be platonic. Remus knew the cameras would pick the small display of affection up, and usually he didn’t like their relationship being analysed, but right now he found he couldn’t care less. He let himself take a moment to look at the crowd, glancing over the sea of people, dragging his eyes back to a familiar face. That was Jules pressing himself against the glass, his brother's small figure jumping up and down excitably. Remus skated over, pushing his hand against his side of the glass to meet Julian in a weird high five.

“Where’s mom? Dad?” he shouted, following Julian’s gaze to where his parents sat. His mom waved enthusiastically, and Remus returned it not tearing his eyes away until heard Sirius calling him over to join the rest of the team. “Did you know they were coming?” Remus asked once he was able to get Sirius by himself for a second. Sirius’ had merely given him a mischievous grin in response.

They won the game fairly easily, improving Remus’s mood even further. He doubted anything could really deflate him today. He hadn’t even tried to argue with Dumo about going back to his house for a little evening celebration. That little celebration was still ongoing at 1am. His family had already headed back to the house a while ago, with promises from his mom to make waffles in the morning.

“Excuse me, young man,” Celeste scolded him, just as he was about to stick his fork into the middle of the cake. Honey, vanilla and almond.

“It’s my cake,” Remus pouted, but allowed Celeste to cut the cake into a neat slice, taking the plate he was given. “Thanks.”

“Now, I believe a certain husband is looking for you upstairs.” Celeste winked, and Remus practically choked on the piece of cake he had just shovelled into his mouth. “Oh please, I was not born yesterday. You two are not so discreet. Just make sure you put the sheets in the hamper this time please.”

Remus didn’t think his face would ever return to its natural shade, but he took his plate and made his way to the guest bedroom he had a strong suspicion Sirius was waiting for him. As he climbed the stairs, he considered making Sirius wait until he had finished the divine cake, but as soon as Remus saw Sirius lying on the bed, dressed in nothing but Remus’ jersey all thoughts of food left his mind. “Happy birthday, Re.”


End file.
